Wolverine
"Like my name-sake, I'm fast an' I'm mean, an' when I get mad -- people get hurt!" History History of Wolverine Characteristics Wolverine is a gruff warrior-poet and has a strong sense of personal honor. Wolverine also established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries; "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." He has developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposes Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performs the "fastball special" with him. He has been something of a father figure to Kitty Pride, Rogue and Jubilee. He is a big brother to X-23. He has loved many women, including Itsu, Silver Fox, Black Cat and Mariko Yashida. His real name is James Howlett, the son of Thomas Howlett. However, he goes by the name Logan. Powers and Abilities Powers Wolverine is a Beta-Level mutant. Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the Adamantium his healing rate increases.This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease:' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 18 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge Cyclops' optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human speciman. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Retarded Aging:' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime in the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be artificial Adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Psionic Resistance: Wolverine reveals that his mind is now highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by Professor Charles Xavier. Abilities Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Master Martial Artist: Wolverine has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, alongside Captain America and Taskmaster, is considered one of the finest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a C.I.A. operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. He studied the samurai arts from a man who met the famed 17th century samurai Miyamoto Musashi, Ogun. Advanced Covert Ops Expert: Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Skilled Mechanic: Along with Nightcrawler, Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. Multi-lingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Chūshingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. Strength level As a result of Wolverine's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of his skeleton he has some degree of superhuman strength enabling him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. The latest official handbook entry says that Wolverine is capable of lifting in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods due to his adamantium skeleton . http:// Weaknesses *'Muramasa Blade:' Wolverine's only specific vulnerability known to date. Created by having his soul infused into the katana, the efficiency of his mutant healing factor is decreased dramatically if he sustains injury from the Muramasa Blade. Wolverine has been wounded once with the bladeand, though the injury was very minor, it did not heal completely for several days. *'Carbonadium Digestion:' Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. *Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be take advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Hulk, he was nearly killed by the Hulk's sonic claps due to his heightened sense of hearing. *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage:' Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain the inability to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. But because of the addition of his Adamantium-laced skeleton, the idea seems very unlikely. *'Adamantium Poisoning:' Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. *'Admantium Allotropes:' Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to Adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these Adamantium specimens. Paraphernalia Equipment As Death, Logan was given an armor to wear and conceal his true identity. Normally he wears a standard X-Men uniform or street clothes. His gloves often have grooves in the forearm so they do not tear when he unsheathes his claws. *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, is laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's shield.) However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. *'Adamantium Beta:' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. Transportation Wolverine commonly uses a motorcycle when he is acting as a solo agent. He has access to the X-Men Blackbird whilst with the team. Weapons Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he is especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he is highly skilled with firearms, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons. He has been shortly carrying the Muramasa, but, in Wolverine: Origins #4, he passed it to Cyclops, so he could use it against him, should there be no other way of stopping Logan. Trivia *In the 2007 Transformers movie, a scratched wall makes someone say "Freddy Krueger ruined the place". Then, Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson), said: "Freddy Krueger had four claws, and it's three. It's Wolverine!!!". Wolverine would later interact with Transformers in New Avengers Transformers 1. *Work in adamantim bonding was also done by American scientist Dr. Ronald Rankin, whose son Calvin would, years later, develop superhuman powers and become known as the Mimic. Whether or not Rankin was directly involved in the experiment upon Logan is unknown. Years later, upon being confronted by his fellow X-Man Archangel after the latter has been surgically altered by the immortal mutant Apocalypse, Logan will sense something "familiar---pain" in Archangel's scent, suggesting that technology created by Apocalypse was also involved in Logan's own transformation; curiously, Logan sensed no such familiarity when visiting a lair of Apocalypse himself, and a later allegation that Apocalypse was directly responsible for Wolverine's transformation appears to be misinformation. At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint US/Canadian operation, although some evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by an outside source, apparently the same individual who chose Logan as a subject. *Wolverine was originally intended to be a real wolverine, artificially evolved by the High Evolutionary. However, in 1976, Marvel rushed the character Spider-Woman into publication, and unable to come up with an origin in such a short time, used the origin they'd put aside for Wolverine (with the animal changed to a spider, obviously). This left Wolverine without an origin story for a number of years. *Wolverine was intended to be a teenager by co-creator Len Wein but that idea was dropped. *It was originally intended for Wolverine's Adamantium claws to be part of his gloves rather than part of his body. During his first full appearance in Incredible Hulk #181, the claws were shown as flat, straight, double-edged blades that were never extracted or retracted. This idea was changed by Chris Claremont because he felt that by not having the claws as part of his anatomy, then anyone could be Wolverine by simply putting on the gloves. *During Wolverine's first appearance, in Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #181, Wolverine's height it said to be 5'5". Wolverine's height is later retconned to 5'3" in his first writeup in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #13. *Wolverine made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Wolverine and Doctor Doom are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. Click here to see the image. *In the 1994 video game Wolverine: Adamantium Rage, Wolverine's height is incorrectly listed at 5'7" in a brief character bio the game provides for the primary characters. *A version of Wolverine appears in every X-Men Cartoon and Video Game ever made. *Marvel had a large number of fans in Canada and thought it would be a smart decision to create the first Canadian hero for Marvel. Thus the basis for Wolverine was created. Movies X-Men Summary: Wolverine joins the X-Men when Rogue is captured by Magneto and the Brotherhood. In the X-Men Movie, Wolverine is found searching for his past when he finds Rogue, a young woman who actually talks to him and they begin to become friends. They eventually are found by Storm and Cyclops, mutants who bring them to the X-Mansion, a mutant school owned by another mutant, Professor Xavier. Rogue is invited to the classes they have there. The Professor offers Wolverine a spot in the X-Men, a mutant team that has Storm, Cyclops, Phoenix and him. Wolverine accepts. He also developed a crush on Phoenix, despite Cyclops being her boyfriend. Rogue is eventually captured and Wolverine is the first one to want to rescue her from the clutches of Magneto and his team, the Brotherhood, which he eventually succeeds, but with the price of nearly getting killed himself. In the movie's finale, he leaves, but not before he tells her he'll be back for his dog tag which he gives her. X-Men 2: X-Men United Summary: The X-Men team up with Magneto and the Brotherhood to stop a army general from killing mutants. Wolverine returns to the mansion just as William Stryker, a mutant hater, puts his plan in motion. After stealing blueprints of Cerebro, Professor Xaviers special machine that tracks people down, he makes an exact copy. The only difference is that it kills mutants around the world, not track them. Meanwhile, the X-Men find a mutant called Nightcrawler and he joins the X-Men. Then the X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and the Brotherhood to stop Stryker's evil plot. Wolverine also defeats Lady Deathstrike, Stryker's right-hand woman (ironically, a mutant) and saving all the mutants in the world. However, the X-Men mourn the loss of Phoenix, who sacrificed herself to save the X-Men. X-Men 3: The Last Stand Summary: As Wolverine and Storm are the only X-Men left, they get more members to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood from killing the President. Wolverine and Cyclops are mad at each other for letting Phoenix die. Scott goes to the place where she died and finds out that she lived. It then goes into detail about how she survived and that her split-personality, Dark Phoenix has returned. Then (Dark) Phoenix kills Cyclops and Professor Xavier accidentally, then joins Magneto and the Brotherhood, after being convinced that they will help her control her powers. At the same time the President is developing a cure for the mutant gene. However, Magneto and the Brotherhood (including Dark Phoenix now), thinking that killing the President will stop the cure from being given out, attacks the facility where it is being made; but Wolverine and Storm (Phoenix, Nightcrawler and Cyclops are gone)goes to stop them getting mutants Colossus, Iceman, Beast and Shadowcat to join the New X-Men. The New X-Men manage to defeat the Brotherhood. In the end Wolverine has to kill (Dark) Phoenix and ending the war. Magneto is then stabbed with the "cure" by Beast and lossed his powers. However, just before the Credits, he is shown making a metal chess piece vibrate. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Summary: Stryker and Sabertooth are capturing and killing mutants. It's up to Wolverine to stop them. Wolverine is a Spin-Off Movie which shows Logan's past - before he joined the X-Men. The film is set in 1983 (17 years before the first X-Men film). It shows him and Sabretooth being step-brothers, after an incident where he discovers his bone claws. It shows him and Sabretooth taking part in the American Civil War, World Wars I & II, and Vietnam, before they are recruited to William Stryker's special Team X. Logan quits after he is disgusted with the team's actions, only to find out six years later (after Team X broke up) that after he has settled down with a woman in the remote Canada rockies, someone is hunting down their team. He realises too late it is Sabretooth who kills the woman he loves. He chases after him and gets in a fight with him, which Creed wins. Stryker then approaches Logan and offers to cover his skeleton in adamantium (a very powerful metal compound that Stryker had created using a meteor fragment), telling Logan he will give him the tools to defeat Victor. The procedure succeeds, but Logan overhears Stryker saying they will erase his memory. With this, he runs from the testing facility, where he takes cover in a home of two people who are later killed by Agent Zero as Stryker is attempting to kill him. Wolverine takes down Zero and destroys his helicopter, looking for his old friend John Wraith (also a former Team X member who quit a few months later after Wolverine left), asking where Victor is. Wraith says Fred Dukes (another former Team X member), aka The Blob, may know, and after Wolverine fights him, he finds out that a mutant named Remy LeBeau escaped from an island that Stryker is using to experiment on mutants. He and John Wraith, who wanted to come with him, finds Sabertooth in Las Vegas and with the metal in his bones he is able to defeat Victor, but fails to save John Wraith, who was just killed by Sabertooth. Sabertooth runs away and Logan eventually gets to the Island with Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. On the Island he finds out his lover, Kayla Silverfox, is still alive and she was in league with Stryker the whole time. He also finds out she is a mutant and her power is telehypnosis (the power of persuasion). Then he leaves angrily but hears her scream and comes back to fight Victor. He defeats him but instead of killing him, knocks him out. He then finds out that Kayla was forced to trick him - Stryker had her sister hostage at the island. Wolverine then frees all the mutants being held prisoner, including Kayla's sister. Stryker, meanwhile, activates Weapon XI (another former Team X member who was experimented on), aka Deadpool, who has the powers of healing, laser-blasting and teleportation because of the mutant experiments, and tells it to kill Wolverine. Wolverine then tells Kayla to get the mutants off the island, while he distracts Deadpool. The mutants are fired upon, but Cyclops, one of the rescued mutants, takes care of the people shooting. Then Professor Xavier (a mutant psychic) leads the mutants out using his mind - Kayla stays behind because she is wounded by a bullet. After a brief fight in the warehouse, Wolverine climbs up one of the Reactor Pylons just before Sabretooth recovers and arrives to save him. Then him and Sabretooth fight back to back to defeat Deadpool, which they achieve by cutting his head off. Sabretooth then leaves, and wounded Kayla crawls towards Wolverine. As Wolverine is heading off into the sunset with Silverfox, Stryker shoots him with an adamantium bullet in the brain which affects and erases his memory. Silverfox, using her power of telehypnosis, tells Stryker to "walk until your feet bleed...and then keep walking." She dies of the gunshot wound and Wolverine regains consciousness, gets up, then doesn't remember anything, and runs from the Island. However, Professor Xavier leads the rescued mutants to his private jet, offering them to join him at his home, and becoming the first mutants at his new mutant school, despite Wolverine, their rescuer, not knowing this. In the end, after the Credits, Stryker gets arrested for the murder of an army general he commited earlier. During all this, also after the Credits, Deadpool heals in the Reactor Pylon and grabs his head . . . . X-Men Origins: Wolverine: The Game Based on the movie but far gorier and with a campaign not included in the film. The PlayStation 3, X-Box 360 and PC version is rated MA. The PlayStation 2, Wii and PSP version is rated M. The DS version is rated PG. Category:Characters Wolverine Category:Mutants